I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an electrical adaptor and, more particularly, to an electrical adapter which converts a 7-way connector to an accessory power outlet connector.
II. Discussion
Individuals such as campers, hikers, and picnickers sometimes find themselves in locations which have no electrical power source. These individuals are often in need of an electrical power source to power electrical accessories such as portable grilles, lights or coolers. However, many of these accessories have male cigarette lighter plugs which are engageable to the female cigarette lighter plug of a motor vehicle. Thus, if an individual has an accessory with a male cigarette lighter plug and also has a motor vehicle, it is possible to supply power to the accessory by use of the female cigarette lighter plug located in the vehicle.
However, the electrical cord, which electrically connects the accessory to the male cigarette lighter plug, is usually fairly short. Because of the short length of the electrical cord, the accessory must be placed in close proximity with the female cigarette lighter plug. Typically, female cigarette lighter plugs, located in motor vehicles, are positioned on or around the dashboard area. This location is remote from the external environment of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to engage the male cigarette lighter plug, having a relatively short electrical cord, with the female cigarette lighter plug, the accessory must be either positioned in the vehicle and close to the female cigarette lighter plug or the accessory must be provided with some form of cable extension. The present invention was developed in light of these drawbacks.